


【灵杉】愿（全文）

by Assitant33



Category: BEJ48 (Band), SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assitant33/pseuds/Assitant33
Summary: 从青春有你2回到中心的苏杉杉径直找上了参加完创造营2020的马玉灵。故事的苏杉杉视角。是两人的第一次体验。
Relationships: 灵杉 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	【灵杉】愿（全文）

愿 

序  
是梦吧，可是周身的疼痛比在长隆的集训还要疲累。但这份满足可比训练的收获大多了。  
苏杉杉醒来，鼻尖是熟悉的陌生味道。趴在安稳的怀抱里，如此亲近的接触，记忆中仿佛隔了一个世纪。

缘起  
可能是自己昏了头，下飞机第一件事就是闯进了那个人的房间。还好，她舍友不在，洗过澡躺在床上的人，周身充满了沐浴露的香气，是喜欢的。  
苏杉杉也不知道自己在想什么，就是很想那个人，于是特意去了楼下超市买了橙子。一起吃橙子，总没有错了吧。  
可是看到那个人，突然好委屈。特意送了橙子来，这么久没见，也不回头看看自己。是听不出自己声音，还是已经不想搭理了。  
还是想要留下来，就算是自己一厢情愿赖着不走。  
用手掰橙子，被抓住手的瞬间，已经没有力气了。想到就要去做。扑进陌生怀抱的瞬间，熟悉的气息笼罩下，脸埋在对方肩窝，泪水溢出。  
明明，一个人面对那么多流言蜚语，面对那么多奇怪的人都没有这么脆弱过。同行的选手也不乏能保护人的人物，但只有这个单薄兽血怀抱，才是自己想赖着不走，让自己感到温暖的。  
抱了一会儿，就听那人说要不要到床上躺一会儿，虽然苏杉杉也不知道自己有没有考虑过这个问题，但是直男突然开窍的一句话还是令耳尖发烫。  
抬头看着那人，自己眼妆都花了，一定看起来很丑。对付喉头滚动，不会被嫌弃，想让自己去卸妆吧。苏杉杉真的很忐忑不安了。  
不大的眼睛在自己眼前放大，灼热的呼吸逼近。三年了，这是最近的一次，渴望了许久的亲吻。苏杉杉闭上了眼睛，不想让这幅酸涩被发现。

因承  
脆弱的颈被触碰，心里有一丝悸动，没来得及惊呼，就被对方的入侵搅得丢盔弃甲。在对方攻势减弱的时候勇敢反击。先喘不过气的一定是体力差的一方，可为什么腿软的是自己。  
才不是累了，在对方的急促喘息下，浑身发软的自己甚至没力气多说话。  
被打横抱起，弱质的少年什么时候已经成长到可以公主抱的地步了。  
马玉灵你是故意的吧。敏感的部位被触碰，没有力气也没有立场去推拒。被亲吻被触摸，完全没有办法去应对啊，只能任由对方施为了。  
还是，想要去洗个澡，从外面带来的风尘和脸上的妆，都需要好好清理一下。起身的瞬间，小奶狗可怜巴巴的失落表情尽收眼底。来都来了，怎么会跑，又不是某人自己，总是喜欢临阵脱逃。

势转  
苏杉杉很想不说话直接走开，又怕走开以后小哭包又哭了。“我去洗澡”抬起头眼巴巴看着自己的表情真的好像小狗哦。如果，刚刚没有对自己干那些流氓的事的话。  
心跳不停加速，苏杉杉飞快地洗完了澡。自嘲地笑了笑，我急什么呢，明明吃亏的是自己。可是，害怕，还是害怕那个胆小鬼，等久了之后就跑了。  
洗完才发现，自己忘了浴巾。颤抖着叫了对方，小奶狗来的速度好慢哦。你在犹豫什么？  
苏杉杉只敢打开一条门缝，但其实鼓噪的心跳已经让自己没有力气推住门了，如果对方1要进来，也是毫无防备的。好在小骑士还算绅士。在忐忑不安中裹着浴巾走出，紧张到摔倒在玄关口，没看错的话，房间里没人了。还是，跑了吗？  
意料之外，被打横抱起，放到床上。小骑士却转头做别的事情去了。还是，搞砸了吗？苏杉杉抱住自己，蜷缩着哭了。  
原来是要给自己吹头发，委屈与心酸让苏杉杉把自己紧紧贴在了对方怀里。  
被顺毛的感觉真好，苏杉杉觉得这样就足够了。今晚可以睡个安稳觉了。

可谁能想到，这一夜，之前一年的份都被折腾尽了。

情合  
头发被吹到半干，身后的人已经迫不及待放下吹风压了上来。  
骨节分明的手在赤裸的身体上游走，挑动着名为欲望的弦。激烈的吻从额角到鼻尖，灼热的呼吸点燃了理智。苏杉杉攥住床单，也攥住了心跳。  
灵巧的舌在口中搅动，带出让人耳热的水声。呼吸被夺去，努力咽下带着对方气息的液体，未完待续的剧情续上了，正如两人的故事。  
唇分，牵出的银丝顺着下颔滴下，在脖颈牵出淫靡的水迹。身上人反应迅速地舔舐，留下更令人脸红的水迹。喉间的痣实在敏感，突出的喉结被含住，连声音都被剥夺，失掉了气力，面前是唯一的依靠。  
吮吻从脖颈延续到耳侧，被吮吸过的皮肤在发烫。小巧的耳垂被含住，对方沙哑的喉咙发出低吼般的呢喃。  
“我好想你。”  
两个月的创造营究竟改变了什么，苏杉杉不得而知，懵懂的人突然变得很会，也不知道是不是拱过别家白菜。苏杉杉有些后悔，路上该多看看微博的，忙着比赛忙着社交忙着营业，完全忘记了查水表。两人的cp一直都保持着热度，习惯了用放大镜找糖的粉丝从来不是苏杉杉需要担心的存在。但如果对方有了新的正教，和别人发生过什么的话，一腔的孤勇也会变成笑话吧。  
苏杉杉心凉了半截，身体变得僵硬。  
“别走神.”修长的手从腰侧转移到前胸。停留在肩上的噬咬转移到胸口。粉嫩的乳尖被要住，换来苏杉杉吃痛的惊呼。  
“还以为你不打算理我了呢。”对方把下颚抵在心口，脸贴着软肉，笑得促狭。  
到底被谁带坏了啊，看着长大的小孩突然就变得如此过分。  
苏杉杉红透了脸颊，抬手遮住眼睛。失去视觉的身体变得更加敏感。  
濡湿的舌绕着乳尖打圈，舔舐与吮吸并行，光是听声音都足以让人感到难堪，另一侧也受到刺激，手指在顶端摩挲，掌根贴着浑圆，揉捏按压，手法同之前腰伤的按摩相似，但体感的力度却更为强烈。  
苏杉杉蜷曲起双腿想要阻止进程，却被对方轻巧的分开。腿间被对方挺腰挤入，姿势光是想想就让人无力。  
倒像是故意引诱着对方进一步深入。  
恼羞成怒地抬手，推开正在吃奶的人。  
“我不是你妈。”  
脸上印下一个湿漉漉的吻，小眼睛里的光直透心扉。“你是我女朋友。”又是一个让人绵软无力的吻。天旋地转，苏杉杉觉得自己快要烧起来。  
滚烫的手在腰腹流连，大腿内侧的软肉被触碰，惊起更深处一波春水。  
下意识抬腰，被按着小腹推下。  
“你腰不好，别乱动。”累月的训练都已经熬过，些许的动静本就算不了什么。难得说出口的真心话应该好好收藏，苏杉杉抬手抚摸着对方柔顺的发，插入发间摸到柔软的头皮。  
吻落在腿侧的嫩肉上。发烫的手指从腿缝间划过，拇指在耻骨处打着旋。烙铁一样的手掌覆在腿侧。腿间的小口翕动，只闻水声却不见人影。  
“嗯~”苏杉杉开口，却只能发出呻吟。  
伏在腿间的人突然扑上前，揽着脖子蹭脸。惨哥儿式的撒娇。  
不会真的和别人做过了吧。苏杉杉没来由的生气。  
急，养了三年的猪拱了别家的白菜怎么办，还要继续喂吗？  
“杉杉，你真的喜欢我吗？为什么我现在感觉不到了。这样做是对的吗？我们真的会有以后吗？他们都说毕业以后还是会各自结婚生子，但是我想和你一直在一起。”  
好烦，这个时候了还在跌跌不休。  
掰着对方的头，迎合上一个缠绵的吻，苏杉杉卯足了力气抿着对方的唇，牙齿嗫咬着，是近乎失控的怒气。  
我表现的还不明显么？全世界都说苏杉杉爱的卑微。只有当事人没当回事，还觉得自己被抛弃。  
唇分，苏杉杉贴着马玉灵耳朵喘息“马玉灵，你给我记住了，我如果不喜欢你，就不会一下飞机行李都没有放跑到你房间找你。”  
话出口的瞬间，委屈的眼泪再也控制不住，苏杉杉放声大哭。  
远处有“滴”的一声闪过，寂静得像是幻觉。  
苏杉杉不记得自己有没有锁门了。此时才想起对方还有个室友。马玉灵果然是大猪蹄子。  
苏杉杉哭得更委屈了，双腿缠住了马玉灵的腰。  
脸颊被轻轻拂过，柔声的安慰。跟节目里安慰发挥失常的黄恩茹一样的举动。仔细回想一年多以来，同马玉灵相处最多的反而是巨茹二人，非巨即茹，自己与对方的相处最近的也只是三个人一起吃饭，还出于报复把人晾在一旁。道个歉就那么难吗？苏杉杉在心底里埋怨，你只要撒个娇，我就跟你走了，可是别人都有份，就我没有。  
眼泪越抹越多，身上的人仅有的耐心被磨去。安抚的动作停止了，取而代之的是胸前更粗暴的啃咬。  
疼，马玉灵是狗吗？  
想骂人，出口却是鼓励似的惊呼。硬汉也会发出娇软的惊呼，泥塑粉知道都得原地去世吧。苏杉杉有些懊恼。对方的阵地却已经转移到腿间，大腿内侧的嫩肉被嘬住，强烈的刺激让人夹紧了双腿，又害怕对方误会成抗拒，手指陷进了床单。  
腿间的热气向下，湿滑的舌头顺着水流寻找泉眼，贪婪地品尝甘霖。  
苏杉杉还是忍不住夹紧腿，却被对方从根部分开，无助的双手无处安放，只得揽住对方的头。  
或许是苏杉杉的哼哼唧唧刺激到了年下，孩童般的舔舐在苏杉杉快要到达巅峰的时候停下，手指小心地抚触花瓣，苏杉杉由内而外地抖了一下。指节探入，开始得很顺利。  
指尖推开褶皱，引发呻吟，惊呼之下，对方在遇到阻力的时候也用上了蛮劲。处于快乐边界的神经被疼痛推了回去。指节还在深入，破开层层褶皱，对方似乎很喜欢这种挤压的感觉。初次的异物感和被忽视感受的不满，让苏杉杉再度啜泣。  
对方意识到这点，手指想抽离却被夹紧，细密的吻落下，安抚地亲着脸颊。另一只手拍了拍苏杉杉的头。  
苏杉杉呜咽,“好疼”。  
如果可以，想要把撒娇进行到底。会得到安抚的吧，这人不是最喜欢可爱的小女孩么？苏杉杉有些不确定。  
被抱住了，比想象中还要温柔的安慰，超出了苏杉杉的所有预期。对方在耳侧留下亲吻，安抚的话语顺着酥麻的耳侧传进心底，整颗心都在颤栗。  
她说，“杉杉别怕，我在”  
苏杉杉不知道这个人在创造营的时候是不是也这样安慰过队友，后悔自己结束工作没抽时间去看cut。对方以前有没有说过同样的话，却也已经记不得了。呼吸着对方身上熟悉的气息，能拥有此刻就已经足够。已经突破了最后的关口，就算是后悔也来不及，那就享受吧。反正，时间还多，未来总是可以去清算。  
身下的手指轻轻动了一下，神经网络传来的渴望呼唤着继续。苏杉杉顺从地开口，直面自己的诉求。  
对方神情诧异，手上的动作幅度加大。异物进入又移出，带来的快感淹没了思绪。  
快点，再快些，想要更多的念头冲击着大脑。  
从对方惊喜的眼神里意识到内心的想法已经出口，侧过脸不去看。身下作怪的手指却突然停下，移出，浅浅地撩拨。  
好难受，苏杉杉不自在地扭腰，又凑上去迎合。被生理性泪水打湿的眼睛委屈巴巴地看着对方，想要得到满足。  
这么快又不耐烦了吗？我不过就是不敢看你。  
对方愣住了，取而代之的是小孩子的兴奋。  
她说“杉杉，我好高兴。”  
她说：“杉杉，我以后会对你好的。”  
来不及想那么多以后，苏杉杉只想把握当下。  
抓住对方作乱的手向下，整根没入。对方心领神会地动起来，抽插中又加入了更多。  
快感在腹内积聚，失去控制的体液喷洒出来。大脑一片空白。  
被抱住，耳边传来热气，嗡嗡的耳蜗却没能分辨出内容。  
平复下来的时候对方已经拿出湿巾在给自己清理身体。小奶狗的体贴一度蛊惑了很多人，也包括自己。  
腰已经开始酸困了，被翻过身按揉着。享受着来之不易的温柔，苏杉杉舒服得咪起了眼睛。  
温热的毛巾在脸上擦过的时候，苏杉杉愣住了。  
身上的汗水被拭去，苏杉杉发出小猫似的哼哼，下颌抬起，收获一个甜甜的吻。  
洗完澡的马玉灵带着沐浴露的香气，坐在床边吹头发的时候苏杉杉抱着她的腰，腰线纤细，腹部已经有了肌肉的轮廓。  
让人心安的气息包裹着自己，苏杉杉选择了拥抱困意。  
虽然很想告诉怀里的人，还可以要更多，但对方的睡眠时间已经超支，那么，来日方长。  
当下的愿望已经满足了。  
有开始就可以有以后。


End file.
